One Piece 2nd Generation: Black Bird of The Marines Part 2
Drew and Garp sat at a table, as Garp scarfed down a large amount of food, laughing as he goes. "Are you sure you don't want some?" Garp asked. Drew shook his head. "I'm good.. So Garp-Sensai, you never did tell me what we would be doing." "It's just Garp. And Drew, I suggest you eat something. Cause after this, the first test starts." Garp smiled. "You're gonna need all your strength!" Drew nodded. "Yes sir!" Drew reached for some food and hastily are it. "This is good.." Drew said awkwardly. "Don't talk. Just eat." Garp advised. They both are in silence, until it was all gone. Garp stood up and burped. "Well, it's time for your first training session!" Drew nodded and followed Garp outside. Not a word was said until they reached the far end of the island. In an empty beach. "So, what am I going to be doing?" "I'm going to be testing your strength. And how well of a fighter you really are." Garp took off his shirt and jacket. "Don't hold back." Drew stepped back and sweat started to bead down his face. "What am I supposed to do? I'm about to get destroyed!" Drew muttered to himself. He started to breath heavily and got in a fighting stance. "Okay.. I can do this.. I can do this." Drew stomped into the ground and lunged forward only for Garp to punch him into the sand. Drew pulled his head out and coughed up sand. Garp started to laugh. "Come on kid. Your gramps even told me you're quite strong. Now give it your all!" Garp ordered. Drew coughed and wiped his face. He charged forward, for each of his attacks to be blocked and countered. A volley of punches connected, beating him down into the dirt. Drew spat up blood and charged forward again, welding a similar result. Blood started to trickle down his face and his breathing shallowed even more. Drew picked himself up and tried to punch but fell over in exhaustion. "Well, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you can do. How about we end this now?" Drew forced himself up. "No... I can keep going." Drew staggered on his feet. "I can keep going!" Garp exhaled and walked over to Drew. He slammed his fist down but was caught halfway. "Huh?" Drew held up Garp's fist and angrily looked at Garp. "If you can afford to hold back on me then we're goin to have a problem!" Drew ducked from under Garp and smashed his fist into Garp, staggering him off balance before trying to kick him in his chest. Garp caught his kick and bounced him back. Drew charged forward and bombarded Garp with punches. Garp dodged a punch and knocked Drew into the dirt, knocking him unconscious. Garp exhaled and wiped his brow. "Maybe I went a little too far..." Garp looked down at Drew and smiled. "He's pretty good." Garp picked up Drew by his leg and slung him over his shoulder. "I should probably get him to a doctor." - Present - Drew shivered and started to sweat. "That was stressful." He said as he looked around to see they've arrived at Fort Stara. Drew stood up and saw Hyperion stretching. "I see you're still going through with this." Hyperion nodded. "Of course I am." Hyperion ran off the ship and into town. "ISSHO!!! IM COMIN!!" Hyperion yelled as he barreled through the town. Gale walked from the lower decks, bandaged up from his torso. "What I miss?" Drew liked to Gale. "Uhh... Hyperion saved us from Jean. Then we were attacked by Prime and Atlas. I defeated Prime, and Hyperion beat Atlas." Gale groaned and held his head. "Dammit! Now I'm in debt to that bird brain Hyperion!" Gale walked over to Drew and patted his head. "I'm proud of you. Prime is the number 2 commodore.... Well... Was. Congrats Drew. You're now number 2!" Drew looked confused. "Where the hell did I place before?" "Whoa! Such language! But to be honest... You were around... 304? I think.." Gale scratched his head. "Sorry I'm a little messed up. I know it has those three numbers. It could be 403.. Or 034? I don't know, ask me later." Drew nodded. "Are we going to go watch Hyperion's match against Issho?" "Of course I would love to see Hyperion get his ass handed to him!" Gale laughed and walked ashore. "You comin?" Gale asked, not slowing down. After a few steps Gale froze in his steps. "Oh god no... The demon is awake!" Drew rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean Sir?" Gale pointed to a mountain peak as it was cut off. "My sister has sensed my presence... I must survive.. Drew! You're on your own!! I'm tryna live!!" Gale rushed in the opposite direction, forcing his way through the crowd. "I'm sorry everyone!!" Georgiana came in a flash, her feet smoking. She had a fierce expression, she looked to Drew with a scowl. "WHERE IS HE?!" She roared. Drew was stricken with fear. He pointed in the opposite direction and sat down as sweat fell off his face. "You live another day." She stated before running in Gale's direction. "Next time don't lie to me!" Drew held his head. "She's scary... Very very scary." Drew stood up and wiped his sweat with his sleeve and got on shore. He walked through the people and the marines, saying hello and waving at children until he made it to the arena. He stepped through the gate and into the crowd. The announcer stepped into the arena and rose a den den Mushi. "I'm sorry for the delay folks! But now we can continue for the final position as our admiral!! Hyperion! The Black Bird of The Marines! Or will it be Issho! The Wisteria Tiger!! Let the battle begin!!" The announcer yelled and the crowd roared. Hyperion and Issho stepped into the arena. Hyperion cracked his knuckles. "Let's get straight to the point, shall we? ...Corvus Mode.." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Black Bird of The Marines Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters